Reunited
by VTPM
Summary: (One-shot series) Just some random one-shots of Kakashi, Obito, and Rin in the afterlife.
1. Prologue

(A/N: /This chapter is going to be pretty short, but it's mostly just a little story set-up, so to speak. Each chapter is like a different story and is only loosely related to each other. Anyways, yes this takes place in the afterlife shortly after Kakashi dies [how he does, I don't know- I'll leave that up to your imagination]. Rin is still about 15 years old, and Obito is 30, and just because I can, I want Kakashi to be about 30 years old again as well, since it'll just make things easier- Well, hope you enjoy the series!)

* * *

Kakashi blinked in surprise. Yeah, he had died, and that kinda sucked, but he was glad to see several people were waiting for him. Minato, Kushina, Sakumo, Rin, and Obito were all there.

He still wasn't overjoyed to see Obito after what he'd done, but they had managed to try to patch things up at the very end there, and he knew this was a good sign that the Uchiha was still interested in fixing their bond.

That or Rin forced him into coming, of course.

Either way, Kakashi was happy enough and greeted them, and one by one they approached him. None of the exchanges were overly long, being that they had been watching over him or already had some sort of conversation with him before.

But then lastly, Obito stepped forward. Neither of them were sure what to say.

Finally Obito said, "You took your good time getting here."

It wasn't much, and it really wasn't very friendly, but it was enough to break the tension and at least let Kakashi know that he wasn't completely furious with him.

"I suppose I did, huh?"

Rin stepped back over to him then, knowing the two of them needed help conversing. "I guess we finally get to be a team again, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kakashi agreed, though Obito didn't respond.

Rin sighed in exasperation. "You two better get used to each other again. After all, you two are going to have to share a living space."

Both of the males shot her a shocked look. "What?!"

"You heard me. It'll do you both some good. Obito's been living in a house of his own here and you'll need a place too Kakashi. And unless you burn the place down or blow it up, which neither of you better do on purpose, you'll be trying reform your friendship again." Rin said seriously.

"Was it ever there to begin with...?" Obito muttered, though Rin shot him a warning look. "Fine... I'll let him stay, I guess..."

Rin smiled. "Good. Now you two had better get along!" With that, she turned and walked away, clearly trying to force them into being social with one another.

Kakashi glanced at Obito, and said in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Got any matches...?"

"No, but I could go get Deidara..." The Uchiha replied, then added, "Come on, let's just accept we're stuck with each other..."

"Alright, fair enough."

As Obito lead the way out of the blank white area for the newly arrived dead, things started turning out to look a lot like Earth. The pure white faded into various colors that eventually became a lush grassy scenery and a town could be made out in the distance.

"That's where we live then?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep.."

Silence fell between them as they walked, though eventually Kakashi said, "You realize we were just bossed around by a 15 year old girl, right?"

Obito shrugged. "Rin's not like that. She's far more than that."

Kakashi nodded his agreement. He wasn't thrilled to have to live with Obito, but if it helped make them friends faster and made Rin happy, he supposed he could deal with it. And judging by the way Obito was acting, he assumed he was thinking the same thing.


	2. Food Trouble

"Hey Obito?"

The Uchiha groaned. "What Kakashi?"

"Do we need to eat in the afterlife?"

"How the hell would I know?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know. Just curious."

They lapsed into an awkward silence before Kakashi spoke again. "Want to help me cook?"

Obito snorted. "Cook for yourself..."

Kakashi didn't respond to him, and Obito looked over with a confused expression. "What?"

The white haired man laughed awkwardly. "Well, you see..."

Obito facepalmed. "You don't know how to cook, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well don't look at me for help..."

Kakashi blinked. "You don't know how to either?"

"No..."

Yet another silence.

"We're in a pickle then, huh?" Kakashi murmured.

"Maybe you are... I'm not the one who wants food." Obito replied bluntly, only for Kakashi to grab his arm and drag him into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Come on! Help me out, just this once?" Kakashi asked.

Sighing, Obito gave in. "Fine... What do you want?"

"Hm... What about ramen?"

"Of course..." Obito muttered, looking around the kitchen. He didn't know where to start, and apparently neither did Kakashi. "Um, now what?"

"I don't know... But hey, it can't be too hard to figure out, right?"

"Ingredients would probably be a good place to start..."

"Right! What if we don't have what we need though?" Kakashi asked.

Obito deadpanned. "Then we go to the Heaven Walmart... Now check the cupboards..." He said, looking in some of the drawers for utensils and cooking supplies. _How did he drag me into this..?_

Several minutes passed and Kakashi had managed to find the supplies they needed for the ramen, though they both stopped to think what would be next.

"Um, isn't it the broth first?" Kakashi asked.

Obito shrugged. "I guess so..."

Kakashi went over to the stove and put a pot on one of the burners, then looked down at the knobs blankly. "Which one should I turn...? Eenie meenie minie..."

Obito growled and shoved him out of the way. "Baka! Just let me do it before you break something!"

Kakashi tilted his head. "For not wanting to help, you're doing most of the work..."

"Because you're completely hopeless!" Obito snapped, turning on the right burner and pouring the broth into it. "Just go get the other toppings ready while I stir this..."

Kakashi nodded, though as he was walking past the Uchiha, he accidentally bumped him into the stove, and Obito's sleeve caught fire on the burner.

Obito yelped and backed away from the stove, flailing his arm wildly in panic. "Kakashi! Put it out! Put it out!"

Kakashi blinked and looked at him boredly. "Whoa, calm down.."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I'M ON FIRE!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned on the sink, then shoved Obito's arm under the faucet. "Better?"

Obito huffed, and glared at him. "You pushed me!"

"Not on purpose!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah!"

While the two got into a yelling match, they completely neglected the broth on the stove, which was over cooking and burning. By the time they turned back to it, it was far too late to be saved. "Great... Now we're out of broth..." Obito muttered.

"Heaven Walmart time then?" Kakashi asked jokingly.

"This is all your fault you know! I didn't even want to help you cook!" Obito ranted.

"Alright alright! You need to chill. Why don't we stop by sensei's house and beg Kushina for pity food, huh?"

Obito crossed his arms. "YOU can go beg for food. I don't even want anything. Hell, I don't even need to eat."

Kakashi ignored him and grabbed him by the arm again, pulling him out the door, much to the scarred man's annoyance.

Once they arrived at Minato and Kushina's house, Kakashi knocked on the door, still keeping a firm hold on Obito's arm in case he tried to escape the embarrassing situation.

After several heartbeats, Minato opened the door and blinked at them. "Hey there. What brings you two over here, huh? You're getting along, aren't you?"

"Not really..." Obito mumbled, though Kakashi pinched him for it.

"Sure we are. Hey, Obito here had a question to ask you!" Kakashi said, pushing his teammate forward.

"Wha-! I-I do not! We were here because of you!" Obito spluttered.

"Um, why don't you two just come inside?" Minato offered, sweatdropping at their argument.

"Thank you sensei." Kakashi bowed, stepping inside with Obito.

Minato lead them to the living room where Kushina was, and she stood to greet them. "Hello Kakashi, half-pint."

Obito twitched. "I'm 30 now!"

Kushina put her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look. "Yeah, and you'll always be a little twerp to me, ya got that?"

He sighed. "Do I really get no respect around here..?"

Kakashi grinned and gave him a noogie. "Nope!"

Obito rolled his eyes, shoving the white haired man away. "Kakashi came here to beg you for food and dragged me after him." He said bluntly, making Kakashi redden in embarrassment.

Kushina raised an eyebrow at them. "Wait.. Don't tell me neither of you know how to cook?"

"Hehe, no, not really..." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous! How can you be adults and not know how to?!" Kushina ranted.

Obito pointed at Kakashi. "This genius didn't even know how to turn on the stove."

Kushina grabbed them both by their arms and dragged them into the kitchen with her. "Alright, time that you both learn how to take care of yourselves!"

Kakashi and Obito both sweatdropped and glanced at each other with a 'what have we done?' face.

3 hours had passed of Kushina's cooking lessons before the two got a break.

"Man, I didn't know getting food could be so hard..." Kakashi mumbled.

Obito shot him a weak glare. "I still can't believe I had to go through that... This is all your fault..."

"Hey, teammates are supposed to be there for each other, right?" Kakashi joked.

He got a blank look from Obito. "I want a new teammate..."

"Come on, you know you don't mean that."

"Hmph..."

"Alright, both of you shut up." Kushina said, putting a bowl of ramen down in front of both of them. "You both worked hard today, so I cooked for you. I'm still disappointed at how little you two knew about the kitchen!"

Kakashi apologized and thanked her for the meal, though Obito just grunted, which earned him a deadly glare from Minato's wife. "Hey twerp, I don't hear any thanks coming from you!"

"Thank you, Kushina..." Obito mumbled.

She sighed and decided that was probably the best she would get out of him. _He needs serious work on his manners._..

Kakashi had already dug in hungrily, though Obito ate a bit slower. _I wasn't even hungry... At least Kushina's a good cook_...

* * *

A/N: Just because I see those two being completely clueless on things that don't involve chakra and punching people in the face- Good thing Kushina's there to teach them how to be normal people for once...


	3. Kakashi's Favorite Books

Kakashi was stretched out on the couch of the living room, busy reading his favorite book, which simply made Obito scowl at him. "What's so damned interesting about those woman's books anyways?"

Kakashi twitched and sat up, giving him an irritated look. "These aren't woman's books! And like someone as illiterate as you could understand the beauty of this writing!"

Obito snorted. "Doesn't take a genius to understand porn..."

"It's not porn!" Kakashi objected.

"It's literally called 'The Make-Out Series'! Don't tell me it isn't porn!" Obito retorted.

"It's a complicated drama, full of mystery, romance-"

"And smut."

"It's really not even a very big part of-!"

"Mhm..."

"..Shut up."

"So I win?"

"Hardly. Here, read it yourself if you don't believe me." Kakashi said, turning the book and holding it out for Obito to read.

Obito made a face and shoved it away. "Damnit Kakashi, get your porn out of my face!"

"IT'S NOT PORN!"

"YES IT IS!"

"IS NOT!"

Obito took a deep breath. "Does it have sex scenes in it?"

"It has romance-"

"It's porn."

"Just let me read a passage from here! I'll prove that it's way more complicated than that!" Kakashi insisted.

"No way! You can keep your pervy books to yourself."

"Seriously, let me just read this one part!"

Obito made a face and turned to leave the room, only to have Kakashi tackle him and pin him to the ground.

"Baka! Get off me!" Obito yelled.

"Not until you hear this one part!"

"BAKASHI!"

Kakashi ignored him and started reading, though Obito immediately put his hands over his ears and started yelling to drown out the other man's voice.

* * *

Rin had been supposed to visit her teammates today, but on the way to their house, she heard loud screaming. Fearing the worst, she ran up to their door and found it unlocked. She forced her way inside, but before she could say anything, she froze at the sight of Kakashi pinning Obito on his stomach while reading something from the book he was holding, though his words were inaudible over Obito's screaming.

Deciding it was probably best she didn't ask, Rin backed out the door and quietly closed it behind her, feeling a little worried about what they were doing, but being too scared to figure out.

* * *

Eventually, Kakashi got tired of trying to make himself heard over Obito and decided that he should probably give up this method. He stood and took a few steps back from Obito to give him room to stand up. He finally stopped screaming once he realized Kakashi had given up.

"Never... do that again..." Obito growled, standing up and giving Kakashi a pissed off look.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine... On one condition."

Obito gave him a suspicious look. "What..?"

"Read the first chapter of the first book and I'll leave you alone."

Obito groaned. _I should have figured._...

"Come one! At least give it a chance! They're really good!"

"Forget it Bakashi!"

Kakashi sighed dramatically and closed his eyes. "Alright... I guess I'll just have to keep pestering you about for the rest of our eternity here..."

Obito paled. "You wouldn't..."

Kakashi gave him a sly look. "Reading the first chapter doesn't seem so bad now, eh?"

"You tricky bastard..."

Kakashi snorted and handed the book out to him.

Obito snatched it, glaring at Kakashi hatefully. "Only the first chapter."

He nodded. "Only the first chapter."

Obito stopped glaring at him and instead turned his angry look to the book in his hands. Grudgingly, he opened the cover and turned to the first page, starting to read it. Once he finished, he remained quiet for a moment, then muttered, "I hate you..."

Kakashi grinned. "You want to borrow it?"

"...I hate you so much..."

"Jiraiya wrote it, you know."

Obito gave him a surprised look. " _Jiraiya_ wrote this..?!"

"Mhm. I have the whole series. You can borrow it if you want."

"...I still hate you..." He muttered, though went back to reading.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure why, but the thought of Kakashi destroying Obito's innocence for the second time got the better of me- XD


	4. Jiraiya's Biggest Fan

Several days had passed since the book incident, and Rin had stopped by her teammates' house again, relieved to find things were normal this time.

"Hey guys! How's things going?" She asked cheerily.

"Not too bad. Things are good enough." Kakashi replied calmly, though Obito made a disagreeing face from his spot at the kitchen table.

"Well that's good! Hey, why don't we all go out and visit some of the others, huh?" Rin offered.

Kakashi nodded. "Sounds fine with me."

"Count me out..." Obito mumbled.

Rin turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm not really interested in 'visiting'..."

"Oh, lighten up Obito. Jeez, you're acting like this is torture." Kakashi said lightly.

'Hmph' was the only response he got.

"Obito, you're coming with us." Rin said, crossing her arms.

"..Don't wanna..."

Kakashi snorted. "Childish much?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and gave the Uchiha a serious look. "Alright, listen up. You're coming with us, you're going to be social, and you're going to enjoy every minute of it. Got it?"

Knowing better than to argue, Obito groaned, "Fine..."

She brightened then and smiled. "Good! Let's get going then!"

Kakashi nodded and followed her, Obito trudging along behind.

"You can stop pouting now, you know." Rin said, looking back at the black haired man.

"Hmph.. You're starting to take after Kushina..." He mumbled.

"You're just grumpy because she's right about you." Rin replied evenly.

Obito huffed, looking away. "Where are we going anyways?"

"I was wondering where you two would want to go." Rin replied.

"Hey, we should visit Jiraiya!" Kakashi said.

"Alright, sounds fine to me!" Rin agreed.

After about 10 minutes of walking, the arrived at Jiraiya's house and Kakashi went up to the door, knocking eagerly.

A few moments later, the white haired man opened the door and smiled. "Kakashi, it's so nice to see you again! Oh, and who's with you?"

"Jiraiya, these are the others of Team Minato, Rin and Obito." The Copy Nin introduced.

"Hi, it's so great to meet you!" Rin greeted, waving.

"Hmph..." was all Obito had to say, at least until Rin elbowed him in the ribs and he lamely added, "Hey.."

"Why don't you come in, huh? I'll make tea." Jiraiya offered.

"That sounds great." Kakashi accepted, stepping into the sage's house.

Rin cast Obito a serious look while Jiraiya wasn't looking. "Behave yourself! You don't have to look so depressed, you know! This isn't torture, so stop acting like it is!"

Obito shifted a little and looked away. "Okay, jeez, sorry..."

She sighed. "It's fine... Just try to at least smile or something, okay?"

"..I'll try..."

"Thank you..."

"Hey, you two just going to stand out there?" Jiraiya called.

"Sorry! We're coming!" Rin replied, walking in with Obito a few steps behind.

The tea was finished shortly and handed out, and Jiraiya smiled. "So what have you all been up to, huh?"

"Nothing much, really. What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, well I've been considering adding a new book to my Icha Icha series." Jiraiya replied, winking at the Copy Nin.

His visible eye widened. "Really?! Oh my gosh, please do!"

Obito rolled his eyes as Kakashi continued to fanboy uncontrollably, gushing like a teenage girl while Jiraiya just laughed.

"Speaking of which," Kakashi said. "I've recently gotten Obito into reading your books."

The Uchiha stiffened. "Baka..."

Rin tilted her head slightly at Obito's reaction, and remembered the odd scene she had seen just a few days back with Kakashi reading something to the black haired man that had gotten a weird reaction from him.

"Oh really? Well what do you think of it? As an author, I'm always looking for constructive criticism!"

Obito shifted uncomfortably at being put on the spot, especially with talking about such a thing with Rin there. "Um, well..."

"Wait, what book? Did you say the Icha Icha series..? What's that about?" Rin asked curiously.

Obito shot both Kakashi and Jiraiya a murderous look, letting them both know they better not tell her.

"Ah, well... It's not something you'd be interested in..." Jiraiya said a bit lamely.

"Well, if you're a friend of Kakashi's, I'd like to be able to read your books so I can support you too!"

"W-Well..." Kakashi stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, though Jiraiya beat him to it.

"Alright, I can see your point. But I think I have a book you'd be far more interested in as a young lady." He said, smiling at her.

Rin tilted her head curiously. "Really? What is it?"

"It's the very first novel I ever wrote. I called it The Tale Of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. A bit of a mouthful, huh?"

Kakashi and Obito both relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. They both knew that was a more appropriate book about war rather than romance and Jiraiya had successfully diverted Rin's attention to it.

"Oh, and what's it about?" Rin asked.

"Well, it's a story about a terrible shinobi war and a young man attempting to find an answer of how to stop it, as well as the cycle of hatred and violence in the world. The main character's name is Naruto. Minato actually gave me the honor of naming his son after my character, who I actually gave the personality and goal of myself at the time I had written it." Jiraiya explained.

"Didn't you say you dedicated it to Nagato?" Kakashi asked, catching Obito's interest.

"Yes, I did indeed. And even if no one much cared for the novel, I have no regrets in writing it to get my story out, as well as those poor war orphans'. I could never forget the wonderful time I spent teaching and training Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. I really need to put more time into visiting them..." Jiraiya mused.

"Sounds like a very interesting book." Rin said.

"You can borrow a copy of it from me, if you want." He offered, which Rin nodded enthusiastically at. "Yes please!"

Jiraiya smiled and wandered over to a book case and picked out a hard covered book, then handed it to the brown haired girl. "Just be careful with it and bring it back in one piece, alright?"

"Of course! Thank you, I really appreciate it!" She replied, then added, "Oh yeah, you never answered me about your Icha Icha series."

"Oh, well, you see..." Jiraiya trailed off, seeming to be stuck himself with coming up with an excuse to not have to tell her the truth.

Seeing there was no way out of it, Obito finally just said bluntly, "They have smut scenes..."

Rin's face immediately turned red and she looked flustered.

Kakashi shot him an angry look. "Why did you say that?!"

"Clearly she wasn't going to let it go, so it's best she just knew that truth..." Obito replied simply.

"Ah, well, I'm going to head home now... Thanks for letting me borrow this book again Jiraiya.." Rin said, then quickly left the house.

Kakashi waited until she was out of earshot and gave Obito an annoyed look. "Good job... You ruined it..."

Obito scowled at him. "I ruined it?! You're the one who wanted to come here and then started a whole conversation about it right in front of her!"

"Alright, you two, calm down." Jiraiya said, trying to stop the inevitable fight that would break out between the two. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I brought it up first and I should have known better than to bring up the series in front of a young lady like that. My apologies. But there wasn't too much damage done, now was there?"

"...I guess not.." Obito muttered, looking away from Kakashi.

"Then let's just let it go and move on, okay?"

Kakashi nodded. "Alright..." Then he leaned toward Jiraiya slightly, looking very serious. "But you will make sure I'm the first to know as soon as you finish the new book, right?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Of course! You're my biggest fan and my friend after all. It's only logical."

Obito rolled his eyes and couldn't hold back a smile as Kakashi squealed excitedly, acting entirely like a fangirl at this point. It was just too funny to see the great Kakashi Hatake acting like more of a teenage girl than Rin.


End file.
